Apparatus has been developed for creating pores in cells by means of alternating high electrical field gradients. Use of alternations rather than static fields is expected to reduce cell damage. The apparatus has additional features to make it suitable for non-linear dielectric spectroscopy, an application that may help to develop new information about cell membranes.